The New Starks of Winterfell
by mischiefcantbemanaged
Summary: AU where Jeyne Westerling escapes Riverrun with the Blackfish and gives birth to Robb Stark's heirs, twins, Mira and Brynden. Fast forward, the twins are now 16 and ready to return as the new Starks of Winterfell.
1. Chapter 1: Mira

**(A/N:** I began writing this story last May, and decided to change a few things. If you read the original, you'll notice a few changes, but otherwise the general storyline is the same. Here is the brief outline of the story:

Before I begin this story, I'd like to give a little bit of background information. This story is an AU based off the theory that Jeyne Westerling escapes from Riverrun with the Blackfish (Brynden Tully). She gives birth to Robb Stark's heirs, twins, Mira and Brynden (yes, named after the Blackfish :p). As time goes on, more of the background information of this AU will be revealed, however, where we are at in the story now, both Blackfish and Jeyne have died and the twins are currently in Dorne, where they've lived for the past 10 years. They've just turned 16 and are about to begin travelling back to Winterfell to claim their birthright (well, Brynden is claiming _his_ birthright, Mira is just along to go home and support her brother). Arianne Martell is now the ruler in Dorne, and she's married to Perros Blackmont, one of the Martell bannerman. Also some of the families mentioned will be completely OCs, such as the Lamonts. I've also changed a few characters and added some new ones, but I feel as though it's pretty straight forward. Any questions, just ask! **)**

It was the last bath she would take in Dorne for the impending future. Lady Mira enjoyed every last second of it, feeling the warm water lapping at her chest while her handmaidens washed her long, auburn hair. They would be leaving in the morning, heading north to King's Landing where they would spend a fortnight before continuing north to Winterfell. Ser Louis Umber, Elarys Blackmont, and her twin, Brynden would be the main group, as well as two well-seasoned knights, yet to be chosen. Queen Arianne had said the knights would be the last to know, in order to keep the journey a better protected secret.

Mira and her twin would be going under the guise as Elena and Rolan Lamont. The Lamont family was known in the riverlands and they were sworn to House Frey. Fortunately for Mira and her brother, the real Elena and Rolan were currently rotting in their graves, and had been for the past ten years. A fact thankfully few knew about, which had allowed them to live as the Lamont twins for their entire time in Dorne.

Just the thought of pretending to be loyal to the Freys made Mira's stomach twist into knots. She hated them all. Even after the news that Lord Walder had finally succumbed to his death years ago, Mira still felt a rush of anger come over her whenever a Frey was mentioned. However, the disguise was necessary and as Mira thought, it was better to be disguised as high born rather than as bastards. Much of their early childhood the twins had been hiding as bastards. It was when they came to Dorne that their mother felt it necessary for them to be allowed to live as their true status befit them. Thus the surname of Rivers was dropped in place for Lamont.

Mira was stewing in her bath, making ripples of the water with her fingers when a light knock on the door broke her trance. Elise and Tilly, her handmaidens, looked at her with questioning faces. Raising an eyebrow, Mira nodded at the door and Elise promptly rose and left the chambers to see who was there. Within a moment she was back. "Lady Elena, Ser Louis wishes to have a word," the maid said, timidly.

"Send him in," she replied, waving away the robe Tilly brought her. This may be the last bath she would have until they reached King's Landing, and she was not going to let Ser Louis Umber ruin it so soon.

Ser Louis Umber was not the comeliest man. He had a thick jaw, long nose, and eyes perhaps a little too close together. His dark hair and beard were untamed, giving him a wild appearance. At five-and-twenty, he was well over six feet tall and formidable. Mira knew however, underneath the harsh appearance, Louis Umber was not a terrible man.

"My lady," he greeted, bowing as Elise led him into the room. He seemed unperturbed to the fact that she was naked in the tub.

"Ser Louis, what brings you to my chambers?" Mira could not fathom why he would wish to see her other than to discuss their plans for tomorrow.

"Might we speak in private, my lady?" he looked at Elise and Tilly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Mira was about to deny his request when another knock fell upon the door. _Who could that be?_ This time Tilly ran to get the door, however, before she reached it the person behind pushed through, "Elena!" a voice yelled. "Elena, I have something-'' Her twin broke off as he rounded the corner and saw her in the tub with Ser Louis standing awkwardly beside her. "Oh, I didn't mean to disturb," a small smile formed on his lips, and the look he gave her made Mira want to smack that little smirk away. Brynden had the same curly auburn hair as she, and the same blue eyes. However, whereas she was slim and feminine, Brynden was muscular and tall. His beard was beginning to grow back from his most recent shave, and it just made him look more of a man.

Sighing heavily, Mira motioned for her robe. "Apparently I'm the most popular maiden in Dorne tonight," she japed, getting out of the tub while Elise slipped the silk robe around her. Mira took careful note on how Ser Louis drank in her figure whilst she was bare. Her brother on the other hand stood impatient, waiting for her to cover up. He had seen her naked countless of times, and Mira knew the female form wasn't something he hadn't seen before. Brynden was quite popular amongst the Sand Snakes and other women of Sunspear. He would make his own lady wife happy someday from his exploits in Dorne.

"Ser Louis, beg pardon, I know you were here before my brother, however I fear he might explode if I hold him back from saying what he wants to say any longer. Perhaps I can meet you in your chambers within the hour?" Mira gave him one of her most charming smiles. Ser Louis seemed dazed, however he must have heard her for he nodded and said, "Of course, my lady." With a swirl of his cloak he turned and left the chambers.

Mira moved over and sat down at her vanity, Tilly immediately came over and began to dry her hair. "What news have you, brother?" she inquired, beckoning him to take a seat beside her. Now that Ser Louis was gone, he seemed to have calmed down. Brynden moved to her side, but instead of sitting, he placed one hand tenderly to her cheek. "No news, I actually have something for you," his voice was barely above a whisper. Mira watched as he removed his hand and took a parcel out from his pocket. Curious, she leaned forward to watch as her brother unraveled the packaging to reveal a piece of jewelry.

"A necklace?"

"Yes, look at the gem, it's an opal," Brynden tenderly handing the necklace to her. Mira examined it closely. It was made of silver, and in the middle of the crisscrossing design there was indeed an opal shaped like a raindrop. "It's beautiful," she whispered, tracing the opal. Tilly had just finished drying her hair and was now beginning to brush it. Brynden's eyes met hers and he smiled softly. "Mother gave me it to give to you before we travelled north again, the eve of her death. She also gave me a chain. According to her, they will protect us from evil."

Mira laughed lightly, "A necklace will protect me?"

Brynden shrugged, before reaching for the necklace again. Tilly had retreated away to help Elise empty the tub, so he helped Mira clasp it around her neck. "Who knows, but it's what Mother wanted." He finished and looked down at her mirror, examining the way the necklace shone around her neck. "It really brings out your eyes," he kissing her lightly on the cheek. Mira examined her own reflection, twisting her head back and forth. The opal did make her eyes look a brighter blue. "Thank you, Bryn," she murmured, standing up. _I have to be careful about calling him that_ , _especially in King's Landing._ Bryn was no proper nickname for Rolan. The candle on her vanity was beginning to gutter out, and the shadows jumped around fervently, a sign it was time to bring this night to a close. "Is there anything else you needed?" she asked him, glancing away from the candle to look at her brother.

Shaking his head, Brynden offered an arm to his twin. "Shall I escort you to Ser Louis?" The smirk on his face said it all.

"Let me put on an actual gown," she replied, going to the wardrobe. A simple, blue gown caught her eye from the corner, and Mira grabbed it out. Not worrying about smallclothes at this time of night, she slipped out of her robe and into the gown. Tilly helped her tighten up the laces in the back and then she was ready to depart. Brynden escorted her all the way to Ser Louis' door. "Don't have too much fun, sister," he cautioned, his mouth lifted up in one corner. "Goodnight," Mira ignored the comment and knocked on the door, watching her brother's retreating figure turn the corner. After a moment, Mira heard approaching footsteps and then the door opened. Ser Louis greeted her kindly and welcomed her in, leading her over to a table by the window. "Have a seat, my lady," he said, graciously. The knight offered her some wine, but she declined politely, instead opting to have a glass of water. Along with the drinks, there was also a beautiful silver platter adorned with fruit.

"I'm sorry to call on you so late, my lady," Ser Louis began, settling himself down in the chair across from her.

"Please, call me Elena," Mira insisted, before he could continue. Ser Louis had been in Dorne with them for as long as she could remember, and this was one of the only private conversation they had ever had. Of course, Ser Louis knew her true identity, however, the castle was large and someone could always be listening.

"Elena," he said, smiling. "You know my father has supported your family for quite some time," he took a sip of wine before continuing. "Why else would he risk sending his firstborn son on a such a risky mission?" Mira kept her face neutral, but inside she felt anger bubbling up. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew why Ser Louis wished to speak with her privily; had known it all along.

"Perhaps he likes his second son better," she offered, taking a grape off the platter and nibbling on it.

Louis chuckled, but otherwise chose not to reply to the comment. "I was curious about your betrothal to Elarys Blackmont. Did your mother agree to it? Or is it something Lady Arianne requested?"

Mira let his question hang in the air. Her mother had agreed to the betrothal; it was one of the reasons the Blackmonts decided to support them and allow them to stay in Dorne. "If you are questioning whether the betrothal is valid or not, I can assure you it is," she implored, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Once we are safely in Winterfell and the castle is surrendered to us, Elarys and I _will_ marry." Mira examined the knight's face, looking for any sign of change. He seemed to have developed a glint of determination in his eye that left Mira feeling uneasy.

"Why not marry me?" Ser Louis asked, reaching to place his hand on hers. Mira quickly drew her hands into her lap before he had a chance to touch her.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question," she replied coolly, slowly narrowing her eyes at the knight. "If my marriage is the only thought on your mind, I fear this meeting is a waste of time," Mira added pointedly. "You may ask my brother if he plans to name you to his council, which he might still, if I don't mention what you discussed with me tonight."

Anger flashed across Ser Louis' face. "Is that a threat, my lady?"

Mira smirked and stood, "Only a fool would threaten the person who is supposed to be protecting her." With that, she turned and left, leaving Ser Louis sitting there in his silent fury.

"Betrothals have been broken before!" he called to her as she walked out the door. Mira ignored him and continued back to her chambers. Although she would never admit it to anyone yet, she was quite happy with her match to Elarys. He was only two years older than she, handsome, and always treated her with respect. What more could she ask for? Elise and Tilly had told her all the horror stories they had heard about betrothals gone bad and Mira felt like the luckiest girl alive.

As she walked down the long corridor, she noticed a door ajar that typically was kept closed. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, Mira paused and peaked inside. From what she could see, it looked like some sort of council chamber. A long table lined with chairs sat in the middle of the room, and the walls displayed the banners of the Blackmonts and Martells. The room seemed empty, so Mira pushed open the door and entered. At the end of the long table there was a plate of cheese and crackers and a goblet of wine; someone had clearly been in there not too long ago. Also on the table was a large leather-bound book. Mira couldn't make out the title, but she turned the page and read the first line aloud, "' _The history of Westeros is one of the most developed histories of our time.'_ Must be a book about Westeros," she muttered, flipping through the pages.

"You're right," a voice answered behind her. Mira quickly slammed the book and turned to see who had spoken. It was a man she didn't recognize. He was older than her, with black hair and brown eyes that reminded her of Elarys's, leading Mira to believe he was of the Blackmont family. "I didn't mean to intrude," she apologized, slowly backing away from the table and the man, noticing the door was closed now.

The man smiled, and took a step forward. "You did not intrude, I left the door open for a reason," he murmured, his voice smooth and his eyes sweeping across her from head to toe. "Lady Elena, right? I should be the one apologizing for my lack of manners. I am Lord Gerold Blackmont, brother of Lord Perros." He bowed and continued to stare at her in such an uncomfortable way it sent a shiver down her spine. Lord Perros was Arianne's husband and Mira had not even known he had a brother.

"Pleasure to meet you, my Lord," she said, trying her best to hide her unease. "I was unaware you were in Sunspear, have you just returned?"

"Yes and no," Gerold's smile had turned sinister. He took another step forward, which instinctively made Mira want to take a step back, but she resisted the urge. She didn't want to offend her future uncle by marriage, regardless of how tense she felt. Gerold slowly reached a hand up and gently stroked her cheek in the same way her twin had earlier. Mira shuddered at his touch. "I have been here for the better half of a fortnight, and I have watched you the entire time," Gerold looked deeply in her eyes, and Mira quickly averted her glance. Her brain was telling her to run; to leave, but she stood rooted by fear. Gerold was bigger than her and could certainly outrun her.

"I was eager to see the girl my nephew will be marrying, I have to make sure she can please him," he gripped her wrist and drew her close. "Can you please him?" he whispered the last four words in her ear. Mira's heart dropped she had no idea what to say or do.

Gerold waited for her response, but when none came he shook his head. "I see you've lost your voice. I guess I will just have to see for myself what you can do…" his voice trailed off as leaned down and placed his lips against her neck.

"NO!" she screamed, but his hand quickly stifled her yell.

"Shhh," he hushed, but Mira was not giving up without a fight. She pulled back from him, knocking into the chair behind her with a _bang_. His fingers closed tighter around her wrist, and he pushed her against the table, pulling out a knife. "If you scream again, I will kill you," he threatened, pointing the knife at her. Mira's eyes widened, and her stomach dropped with fear. For a moment, she was stunned, until Gerold began tearing at her gown, trying to get it off. Mira fought back with tooth and nail, grunting, and lashing out, even as he flung her down on the table. He held her with one arm and began to pull down his breeches with the other. Thankfully the knife had been knocked to the floor, forgotten in the heat of the moment. When Gerold caught his foot in the leg of his pants, Mira felt the opal around her neck pulse. She looked up from her struggling and saw her opportunity at once, bolting upright against him, she managed to knock him off balance. Without hesitating, she kicked him in the chest, hard, then got off the table and ran to the door, wrenching it back open and running as fast as she could away from the chamber.

The necklace felt as if it were pulsating at the same rate as her heart. Mira ran until she was back to her own chambers and barred the door behind her. Tilly and Elise were at her at once, demanding to know what happened. It was then that the tears began. Mira sobbed into Tilly's shoulder as Elise finished getting the ruined gown off her. The girls helped her gently to the bed, and when Mira had regained control of herself she told them both what had happened. "We must tell Princess Arianne at once!" Elise said, her face as pale as curdled milk. Mira nodded her head in agreement. There was no way she felt safe in castle with Gerold there. "What if he comes for you again, my lady?" Tilly stammered, clearly trembling.

"If he's smart he will have fled the castle," Mira replied, her throat dry from her sobs. Lord Gerold had managed to elbow her in the face while throwing her onto the table, and Mira could feel the beginning of a black eye forming. Her hand shot up to her neck and she closed it around the opal. It felt oddly alive, as if it had its own heartbeat. _Must be the shock_ , she thought to herself, letting her hand drop back down to the bed. "Elise, go and fetch Br-Rolan," the girl corrected herself, trying to stay composed, "Let him know what happened. If you see any signs of Lord Gerold, turn and flee in the opposite direction, do you hear me?" Elise nodded and departed at once. Mira sat in her bed, naked as her name day, with Tilly beside her. It felt like an eternity before Elise returned with her twin. "Oh Rolan," Mira cried, climbing out of bed and flinging her arms around him. Brynden looked at her bruised face and scratches, "Don't tell me that filthy bastard defiled my –"

"He didn't," Mira interrupted, sinking back down onto the bed. "I fought him off and ran back here. You need to go and tell the Queen. The longer we wait the more time he has to run."

Brynden shook his head, "No, he didn't run."

Mira looked at her brother in confusion. "Did you see him?"

"Yes, I insisted that I find him at once after Elise told me, and well, I'll let you see for yourself." Brynden went and fetched her robe. After Mira was covered, she followed him to the chamber where Lord Gerold had been. He was on the floor, in the same position Mira had left him after she kicked him. Where her foot had pressed into his chest was bright red, almost like a brand. The rest of his body was cold and frozen solid as ice. Even the room had dropped in temperature. "How? All I did was kick him," Mira murmured, kneeling to examine the kick mark. Brynden knelt beside her, and pointed to her necklace.

"The opal," they both said together in unison.


	2. Chapter 2: Brynden

"Stay," Brynden said, turning over in his bed to face the girl who had just shared his company for the better part of an hour. She was redressing on the other side of the room in silence and ignored him. "Don't be like that," he sighed, "I'll even pay you extra." His begging was useless, however and she just gave him a sly smile and left the room without a word. Brynden cursed under his breath and sat up. They would be leaving Sunspear by sunrise, which was merely a few hours away. Their journey had been delayed a few days from the situation between his sister and Gerold Blackmont. Queen Arianne had insisted upon punishment after her brother by marriage had recovered from whatever magic the opal had inflicted. Mira was still shaken by the events that unfolded, but Brynden knew she was stronger than she looked and that it would take a lot more than Gerold Blackmont to bring her down.

Brynden located his breeches in a pile on the floor and put them on, not bothering to lace them up completely as he would be returning to his bed soon. He walked over to the table in the corner, where just enough wine remained in the jug for him to pour a glass. As he finished off the wine, he heard a knock. "Come in," he called, staring down at the empty glass in his hand.

The door creaked open, as it always did, and Brynden turned to see who entered. "Elarys? What are you doing up still?"

"I could say the same to you," Elarys Blackmont replied, "but your lady sister asked me to come to you." The young Blackmont had just celebrated his eighteenth name day a fortnight ago. Strong and handsome, words most often used to describe him, were befitting. With full lips and a long, thin nose, Elarys always seemed to catch the eye of all the girls in Sunspear. Tonight, his thick, black hair was slicked back and he was wearing a light-colored tunic and riding breeches.

Brynden traced the rim of the wine glass with his finger, wishing it could refill itself. At the mention of his sister, he quickly looked up again. "Why? Is she – is Gerold still in custody?" The night of the attack, the spell from the opal in Mira's necklace had dissipated after an hour, returning Gerold back to normal in an unfrozen state. All that remained was the red mark from Mira's kick, but Queen Arianne reported it was fading with each passing day.

Elarys nodded, "Yes, my uncle will be kept in custody at least until we leave. I heard my father discussing what to do about him yesterday and it sounds like they are going to restrict him from leaving the city. It seems Lady Elena wasn't his first victim." Disgust flashed across the prince's face, and for a moment Brynden felt as though Elarys would say more, but instead he changed the subject. "My uncle's not why Elena sent me here though, she wanted me to tell you not to worry about the trip. She would have come herself, but my mother thought it best that she stays in her chambers after dark."

"That foul little snake deserves to rot in a cell," Brynden snarled, remembering how scared his sister had been. She was still covered in bruises from his attack, although the swelling in her eye had gone down immensely. "I'm not worried about the trip, she knows that," he added, crossing his arms against his bare chest.

"She's just worried about you, Rolan. You've been shut in here the past two days with half a dozen girls in and out."

"Since when is having girls in and out of my chambers news? I'm not a child, if she wants to chastise me she can without sending you to do it," Brynden snapped, beginning to get annoyed. He knew Elarys' intentions were good, but he was in no mood to be told off by his sister through means of his future brother-in-law. "You can tell her I'm fine, thanks for asking."

Elarys seemed unperturbed by Brynden's outburst. "I'll be sure to let her know," he said, "but I'm also worried about you. I know we haven't really spent any quality time together for a while now, but I can still tell when you're upset."

Brynden remained silent for a moment. There was once a time when Elarys was his closest friend and ally - that was until Brynden's mother died. After that day, something inside of Brynden changed. No longer was he dependent on anyone, and he began isolating himself. During the months that followed his mother's death, Brynden also began frequenting brothels and drinking much more. As time continued to pass, he slowly returned to normal, but it seemed whenever stress presented itself in his life Brynden would fall back on old habits. The empty wine jug and messy bed were proof of that now.

"Thank you for your concern, but truly I am fine and have been fine. We're going to be travelling half way across the world and who knows when I'll be in Dorne again. I'm trying to celebrate before I go." Brynden wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more – himself or Elarys.

It was obvious that Elarys didn't believe a word Brynden had just said as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously and crossed his arms but instead of pointing out the lie, he merely nodded and replied, "If that's all then I better be off, we have a busy day ahead of us on the morrow. Get some rest, Rolan, you'll need it." And with that, he left the room and Brynden was alone with his thoughts again.

Once Elarys was out of sight, Brynden slammed the goblet on the table, shattering it to pieces. "Excellent," he said sarcastically, collecting the broken shards, and dumping them next to his plate from dinner. Brynden decided he better get to bed before anything else could go wrong. He eventually drifted into an uneasy sleep which was plagued with wild and vivid dreams. In one of the dreams, Brynden dreamt he was in Winterfell and it was his wedding day. A faceless bride stood beside him, wearing a long white cloak with the sigil of house Stark on the back, and a few feet away there was a woman with eyes dark as coal and filled with sorrow watching the wedding. Those eyes reminded him of his sister, and that was the last thing he remembered before waking.

The next day they left Sunspear. Their party consisted of Brynden, Mira and her handmaiden Elise, Elarys Blackmont, Ser Louis Umber, and two well-seasoned knights, Rygar and Tyto. Brynden thought he would be more excited to finally be on his way to Winterfell, but the more distance they put between them and Sunspear, the more he longed to be back at the castle, with a whore in his bed and a bottle of summerwine to drink. His wild dreams from the night before had also left an uneasy feeling in in the pit of his stomach, particularly the woman with the sad eyes. The desert heat drained all his energy, and the provisions they had were just that – provisions. Brynden was used to eating three times a day and having enough to drink for the past ten years. Mira seemed to be adjusting to travel well, unlike Brynden, and it appeared her and Elarys were continuing to grow closer. A pang of jealously shot through Brynden as he watched them ride together a few feet ahead of him. Elarys seemed to be pointing out different things to Mira and educating her on desert plants and animals. The look of admiration on Mira's face was enough to make Brynden frown. Seeing his friend with his sister, knowing that one day they would be married and raising children made Brynden uneasy. It didn't help that Mira seemed to be completely infatuated by him either.

Brynden was tired of riding in silence. "Mira," he called softly, pushing his horse to catch up to Elarys and his sister. She turned and glared at him.

"Surely brother, you must be mistaken. My name's Elena, not Mira," she replied in an even quieter voice.

 _Shit_ , Brynden thought to himself. "Right, Mira was the whore I slept with last night," he quickly said the first thing to come to mind, looking around at their companions. Everyone knew their real identities besides Rygar and Tito. Much to Brynden's relief, it appeared the two knights hadn't heard his slip up, or if they had they didn't seem interested in it.

Anger flashed across Mira's face at Brynden's comment and even Elarys seemed cross about it. "I suggest whatever you have to say, you better say fast before I knock you off that horse, brother," Mira hissed.

"I was going to say you looked lovely today, but never mind," he sniffed, looking away.

"Oh be serious," Mira said, rolling her eyes.

"I was," Brynden replied, "although you're prettier than all the whores in Dorne, sister. Wouldn't you agree, Eli?"

Elarys' quickly looked up at the nickname, "I don't know what you're doing Brynden, but I would never compare your sister to a whore," his voice was sharp and full of anger now.

A smirk played across Brynden's face, "What do you think, Elise?" he turned and asked his sister's handmaiden, who was riding a few feet behind, but still in earshot.

"Lady Elena is very pretty, my lord," she timidly said, her cheeks reddening. Brynden's smirk grew wider. He thought Elise was rather pretty too, if he was honest. She had a heart-shaped face framed by dirty blonde hair that grew down past her shoulders. Her lips were shaped perfectly, and her eyes were wide and clear as a summer's day.

"Stop it right now," Mira commanded.

Brynden winked at Elise, and spurred his horse onward. "Fine, I'll leave you alone," he sighed and went on ahead to match his pace with Sir Louis.

Their journey continued and within a week they were past the desert and into more populated areas. Brynden nearly cried tears of joy when they came to an inn. He ate two servings of hot lamb stew and even had a chance to wash up in a stone basin. Even though all the feather beds were sold out, the straw bed was better than sleeping on his saddlebags, so Brynden kept his complaining to a minimum. He was grateful to be under a roof and in a locked room.

The next morning the group was to leave for King's Landing, which was another two days' journey. Brynden was helping Sir Louis and Elarys get the horses saddled up outside the inn, however, when trouble met them. A group of five men approached them, their clothes dirty and ragged, their hair matted, and their beards untrimmed. "Could you spare any coin, m'lords?" one of them asked, stepping forward.

Sir Louis gripped the hilt of his sword. "No, now be on your way," he warned. The man eyed the knight's sword and seemed to nod his head in some sort of signal. Suddenly three of the others lunged forward at Sir Louis, knives and daggers visible. Brynden and Elarys shouted and quickly drew their weapons. All Brynden had on him was his dagger, but it was sharp. He moved forward and slashed at one of the men, slicing through his ragged clothing. Elarys was beside him, his own sword slashing at the bandits. Sir Louis had dodged one blade, but another had managed to cut his face, and he was bleeding. Although they were outnumbered, they were still better at wielding their weapons. Brynden cut down the bandit in front of him and went to aid Elarys, who was fighting two of them. Just before Brynden reached him, one of the bandits managed to slash Elarys' sword arm. Brynden gasped and felt his heart jump. "Elarys!" he called, running forward with his dagger brandished. Elarys dropped down on one knee and Sir Louis came to his aid as well. Together, Louis and Brynden finished off the rest of the bandits while Elarys knelt, gripping his arm. "Elarys, are you all right?" Brynden questioned, kneeling next to his friend.

"I'm fine, just a scratch really," he replied, pulling up his sleeve to look at the mess. There was blood, but the wound didn't look too deep. "Let's get this bandaged up," Bryden said, helping Elarys to his feet. Sir Louis' cut was still bleeding as well. At that moment, the girls came down with Rygar and Tito, who had been guarding them.

"We heard fighting!" Mira exclaimed, running forward. "Are you-" she noticed Elarys bloody arm and gasped.

"Take him inside and get his wound washed," Brynden told his sister. "Elise, you take Sir Louis inside and take care of him as well." Both girls nodded and led the two others back to the inn.

Rygar and Tito searched the bodies with Brynden but they found nothing of interest. "Do you think this was a random attack?" Rygar asked, kicking one of the bandits.

Brynden wasn't sure what to think. "Most likely, but they must have been desperate for gold if they willingly attacked a knight," he replied with a shudder. "Let's go gather the others and head out. It's time to leave this place."

The group quickly retrieved the rest of their belongings, and with Elarys and Sir Louis' wounds taken care of, they departed. Brynden was on high alert, riding close to his sister and making sure she never left his sight. That night he didn't sleep, instead he patrolled their camp, making sure no one ambushed them. He was grateful to see the walls of King's Landing draw closer and closer and once they reached the city his tension seemed to subside.

"Ready?" he asked his sister, reaching out to take her hand while they waited at the gates.

"Ready," she replied with a smile, squeezing his hand tightly.

The gates swung open and they entered the city together, the rest of the group following behind. A large sign sat a few paces inside and read _Welcome to King's Landing._ Brynden felt a rush of excitement finally hit him. He was ready to go home.


End file.
